Percy Jackson and The Son Of Kronos
by A.R. Sharp-Sword
Summary: What If Percy Jackson was the son of The titan king? In this story Percy Jackson will be a good guy, and will be attending Camp Half Blood how will he claimed? How will he use his powers? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Right, This is my first time writing a Fanfiction so Stick with me I will be updating Fast and If this does good I will make the updates faster**

 **All Credits go to Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Rick Riordon Just a fanfic**

Percy POV

I was running again like I always do another Monster chasing me, I always wonder when this will end or if this is all a dream what did I do to deserve this fate? Why me. Another Hellhound or what it seemed like was behind me I don't really understand what is so special about me So far I am only a 15 year old Kid trying to live a fucking life but Nope, There is always some freak or creatures chasing me, Like the ones in Greek mythology. I was running through the forest full speed I used what I could to defend myself, branches dirt whatever I could find I was getting frustrated I felt a tug, something powerful like an energy it was a weird feeling I left out a scream and time stopped around me, Everything was slow except me even I could see the scared face of the creature chasing me I saw a sharp object in the ground a part of a tree. After picking it up I ran to the creature and stabbed it in its heart, before I know The hellhound left out a painful cry and just like that, it turned to Golden dust. I heard horns blowing behind me and Kids running towards the forest but they all stopped looking at me, all shocked and a man stepped up, He was.. a fucking horse or half a horse, He walked towards me, I got into a fighting stance before he told me everything was fine. "Hey, calm down I am not here to hurt you" the man said smiling at me, I relaxed a bit but kept my guard up "Who.. are you" I said before the man gave me another smile, "I am Chiron little hero come follow me I will explain everything". I took another step forward before passing out, whatever Happened there got me very exhausted and before I knew the world turned dark… I woke up to a girl around the same age with me staring at me, She was pretty with blonde hair with beautiful Grey eyes staring at me she was looking at me like I was some sort of freak but after a while she said "You drool when you sleep" I was confused but managed to speak up "Where am I? Who are you?" she looked directly at my eyes, my golden eyes They were beautiful I will admit, she seemed to be deep in thought before she spoke up "I am Annabeth Chase and who are you?" "I am Percy, Percy Jackson". I said, I had Jet black hair, Messy but in a good way and golden eyes, a fit body from all the running I did during the years which also caught Annabeth's attention too I looked at her before she blushed a bit but managed to hide it. I stood up looking around me it was a good looking place a good feeling to it I also looked at what seemed like a milkshake I took a few sips of it and It tasted like my Mothers cookies, and my mothers cookies were plain delicious. I was about to take a few more sips before Annabeth stopped me "Don't drink too much Nectar, You will end up burning it is a food for Gods and demigods but too much of it will kill you, Painfully." I paled a bit before putting the Nectar away, She smiled at me "Let me show you around Percy". When I stepped outside My jaw dropped, there were people in armor sparring and practicing and there were cabins all around People laughing and having a good time Annabeth smiled at me and took my hand, I immediately stopped looking and blushed just a little bit, She really was pretty but I hid that thought and the blush immediately. We walked a bit and passed a few kids and cabins, she told me about Greek gods and goddesses I was amazed hearing that I was the son of a god but also was angry to my father because I had a really shit life and he never helped me. "Do you know who your godly parent is?" Annabeth asked me but I just shook my head "Who is yours?" "My mother is Athena, The goddess of wisdom and battle strategy" it all made sense now, She seemed to be very confident and prideful while explaining, and her Grey eyes… I could just stay here and look at them everyday but I ignored the thought. Before I knew a horn sounded "It is time for dinner let me just show you the cabin you will be living at before you get claimed" I nodded and she took me to a large cabin, It looked old and messy and there seemed to be a lot of people living in it, she opened the door and everyone looked at me "This is Percy Jackson a new camper" Annabeth said then one of the kids in the cabin said "Unclaimed or claimed?" "Unclaimed" I heard a few groans and complaints and felt a bit unwanted before a tall blond haired kid came, "Welcome to Hermes cabin I am Luke" He extended his hand smiling at me I shook his hand "I am Percy Jackson" he nodded and gestured me to follow him before he stopped and showed me the empty little space "This is all I can give you just hide your spot well if you do not want them to be stolen and Guys Meet Percy Jackson treat him with respect please!" A few of the kids nodded before stepping outside "Dinner time!" Luke said before stepping outside, I followed the others to a large area where Chiron and a lot of demigods sat. I took a seat at an empty table by myself, I got a few glares from a few Aphrodite girls all looking at me with thirst and Annabeth who looked away as soon as I looked at her. Chiron then hit his hooves to the ground making the ground shake and silencing all the demigods. "Now We have a new camper Percy Jackson please welcome him" He looked at me and gestured me to stand up which I did, all the campers were looking at me and I tensed a bit Nodding at them and saying…. "Hi" there was a few laughs and the uncomfortable moment was interrupted by Chiron "Now tomorrow we have our capture the flag game so be ready for that" There was a few cheers and nods from the Ares cabin who were buffed and scary looking all with grins and smirks. After a few more minutes Chiron told us to make sacrifices for our parents which kind of confused me, What would the almighty gods eat our food for? I thought to myself. After walking towards the sacrificing place I poured down Half my food and said "Whoever my father is" I heard a deep evil laugh before a voice spoke inside me brain "You were a mistake child, and I will make sure I will kill you". I now was very confused but the feeling of rejection even from your own father hurt and I was a little disappointment. I was a mistake… I should not have been here… I quietly walked towards the Hermes cabin and sat at my bed. I was deep in thought before I heard a voice outside, It was pretty dark and late at night so I just ignored it but the voice kept getting closer and closer. Being the curious 15 year old teen I am, I decided to check it out. I stepped outside the door before seeing a hooded figure running towards a forest, I followed him before the hooded figure looked at me and smirked. Being ready for a fight I took my battle stances and my fists ready. What he did next even shocked me, He simply just took out a wrist band and gave it to me. I looked at him confused before a strange voice came out "This is yours little hero, a gift that is given to you so you can atleast kill a few monsters in your pathetic little life". I took the wristband and it transformed into a beautiful golden sword, It had a black hilt and a celestial bronze blade. The hooded man said "Don't get too excited this is just something that was made so you survive a few more days" He laughed before disappearing leaving me deep in thought. I went back to the Hermes cabin and laid on my bed before diving into the realm of Hypnos. Ofcourse, being a demigod means more dreams! I was in a dark room and there was a fire, and a 8 year old girl sitting near it, She looked at me and smiled a bit. "Hello Perseus, come sit with me" I sat next to her a little confused "I am Hestia the Goddess of the hearth I believe you are wondering why you are here?" She asked as I nodded "You have a good heart Perseus but you are unlucky… See, you are the son of Kronos, The King of Titans and the Titan of time." I was shocked, scared and confused she looked at me and said "Perseus, I know this is very hard for you and I understand so I shall offer you a deal, Will you be my champion?" I looked at her dumbfounded "Why.. me? Aren't you supposed to kill me" I asked as she smiled at me "I have watched you over the years Perseus I saw you running all your life but I also watched you helping others, saving others and caring for them making them happy and feel accepted" You are brave and good hearted, It would be a shame if you were to die." I looked at her, she radiated peace, warmth to me I could not have rejected her "Yes, My lady I would love to be your champion." She smiled at me and touched my forehead It hurt a little bit but soon As I opened my eyes I felt a bit more powerful, I also had… hope inside, the feeling of rejection was gone and I felt peaceful for once in my life The fire also was comfortable now. "Now as my champion you will be able to summon Any homecooked meals, control fire and heal". I was so happy and so speechless the only thing I mustered out was a silent Thank you. She smiled at me and just like that I woke up to a horn. I was making my way to the main area before I was stopped by a girl around my age with few more kids, "Aye this is the new kid aye? Would you like a little bath?" The girl infront asked "No thank you" I said before trying to walk away but I was stopped "Well we don't take No as an answer" The two kids held my arms and dragged me to where the bathrooms were, I saw Annabeth staring shaking her head and looking at me, I was angry very angry as I was being dragged forcefully I felt a familiar tug at my stomach and I knew it was coming, I focused on the little burst of power ready inside before all hades broke through. I was now standing and looking down at the two Ares kids who were dragging me before, I somehow managed to get away from their grip and they were on the floor. One of the kids ran with his sword out to me I dodged it side stepping before holding his arm and twisting it, I heard a painful crack before kicking the other camper right in the stomach while activating my sword. I took my battle stance, I was face to face with the girl, We circled each other for a few minutes and there was already a crowd looking both me and the girl. She let out a battle cry an charged at me, she was swinging like a monster feinting left and right, I blocked and parried most of them but refused to use my powers of making time stop and the fire as I did not want to raise suspicion yet. After a few minutes of blocking and parrying She finally landed a powerful blow sending me straight down She smirked at me but I quickly managed to get up and kicked her to the stomach with a powerful kick. She got mad, charging me with a restored vigor, her attacks were getting stronger and harder to block but I held my own before making a risky feint, I swung my sword to the left but then swung right confusing her, she managed to block but I swept her feet to the floor, wasting no time I pinned her to the ground holding my sword to her neck, There was a few gasps and shocked eyes and even Annabeth and Chiron were surprised. Once I sheathed my swords I walked towards Chiron and the crowd was broke apart. I sat on my empty table but got a few angry glares from the Ares cabin and shocked glares from others. What bothered me the most was the even more thirsty Aphrodite girls looking at me drooling. The awkward silence was then broken when Chiron started to speak up, "Campers! Today we shall play our traditional capture the flag game, From the list I have gotten Hermes, Athena and Apollo are allies and Dionysus Aphrodite Demeter and Ares are against them so take your positions and get ready to play!" Annabeth caught up to me "That was Impressive Percy, I haven't seen anyone take out Clarisse in single hand combat" I shrugged "She got what she deserved for being a bully nothing more" She nodded and told me that I was on Guard duty, I nodded before she ran away with the other campers from our team. The horn sounded signaling the game to begin, I heard shouts cries of pain and swords clashing against each other I saw a few campers including Clarisse all coming against me. "This is the end Jackson I will show you how to kill a man!" She was angry, her eyes looked at me with Anger and revenge I was scared as 10 campers circled around me before I could even reach Clarisse stabbed me at my leg with her electric spear sending a painful shock. I was now angry but thankfully The spear only touched the armor part of the leg, but it still hurt. I felt a powerful tug in my stomach this one was big, I focused on it and the only thing I could see was red, I was blocking left and right, Not attacking but just blocking atleast 6 different hits from different directions, I looked to see campers now looking at my performance My golden eyes were glowing with power and before I could stop it I hit my sword to the ground and time stopped, Slowly but surely I knocked all the campers that surrounded me and When time came back to normal I looked around and saw every single person in camp looking at me, Fear, amusement and shock were in their eyes. I looked up… and at the top of me was the symbol of a Scythe I saw campers and even Chiron looking at me he was scared, He took out his bow and before I could react I was shot.

When I opened my eyes I found myself in the middle of a throne room, I recognized Zeus and Poseidon looking at me with all the other Gods. Zeus then spoke up "Hail Perseus Jackson" I bowed looking at him kind of scared. He looked at me without any emotion but managed to speak again "You are here infront of the Olympian Council and as you seem to be a powerful… Child of Kronos, your fate shall be decided right now." I looked around to See Hestia a little worried before Zeus spoke up "Perseus, as you are the son of the Titan Kronos you would be a powerful enemy to Olympus, So you shall be kill-" Before he could speak further I quickly started speaking "I Perseus Jackson swear by the River Styx and in the Name of Chaos that I shall remain Loyal to Olympus at all times or until I die or betrayed by them" They all looked at me with shock as I realized I mentioned the name of Chaos itself, the creator of the universe. Zeus seemed to be angry as I interrupted him but the others were a little impressed. Hestia spoke up "Perseus is my Champion, He has a good heart and he is a kind hearted loyal man I vouch for his loyalty" I looked at her a little thankful before she nodded and smiled at me. Zeus deep in thought spoke up "All in favour of keeping Perseus alive?" Athena, Hestia Apollo Demeter Hermes, Aphrodite and Hephaestus raised their hands as the others refrained." Zeus then said "Very well the Boy shall live for now unless he betrays us.." I was then flashed back to camp With all the other Demigods looking at me. Here it begins… I said to myself as I made my way towards camp

 **Now all of you are probably kind of confused as it Does not make a lot of sense on how Kronos had percy as a kid and how he is this young and stuff well further in the story I will explain, this is my first time writing so just bare with me I will improve as time goes on. I hope you enjoyed just a little bit from this chapter, I will be uploading another one tomarrow aswell and the other days so just stick with me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So This is the 2** **nd** **Chapter of the story and 5 minutes after publishing I got around 11 views so I guess that's pretty cool! I would appreciate If I could get some reviews also But I don't want to ask for too much anyways enough talking for me I hope you enjoy!**

 _Percy now was walking in the Camp, Since he was claimed by the Titan King himself he was being treated like an outcast, even Annabeth was keeping her distance._

 _Percy Was depressed sad and lonely, sometimes Hestia would visit and give him a few advices or just talk but other than that Percy was… Lonely. He was walking to the Main area when he heard a cry of pain right outside the Forest, without hesitation Percy started running towards where the sound came from, when he got there Percy was shocked._

 _Right infront of him was an army of monsters hundreds of them and they were marching towards the camp, a loud horn sounded before all the demigods took their position but Percy knew that the camp did not have the numbers and the skill to win this battle. They were outnumbered… All Percy could think of was to delay the marching so he stepped forward his eyes glowing bright golden with power, radiating fear and power around._

 _The campers were all looking to Percy Thinking he was crazy but Percy did not care, he did not want to see anyone hurt or dead because of him. All the way front was a 7 feet tall man with black armor. He stepped forward and began to speak. "Hail demigods, We are here for only one particular camper in the name of Perseus, Hand us Perseus and my army shall leave you alone, refuse and I will make all of you regret the day you were born."_

 _Percy looked around him and saw a few campers looking at him, Some paled at the sight of the giant man and his army and some were ready to fight. But before anyone could react Percy stepped forward, again._

" _I want you to swear by the River Styx that If I come with you your army will not harm the camp and the campers." The man nodded "I swear on the River Styx that I shall not harm the demigods if you surrender to me." Thunder rumbled signaling that the promise was made._

 _Percy slowly started walking forward before a silver arrow struck the man, then hundreds of silver arrows started flying and killing and turning the monsters to dust. Seeing the monsters distracted and confused without their leader he then tapped the ground with his sword making the time stop for the monsters but not for the others. He then started rushing the monster army with a battle cry, his eyes pure golden as he slashed his way left and right, he was like a demon, whoever was infront of him died before even seeing him._

 _Percy kept slash and hacking until the monsters started retreating, he looked around to see campers finishing a few monsters and Girls… with silver uniforms stepping out of the forest glaring at him. There was also a lot of campers looking at Percy with amusement. At first confused Percy then looked at his sword and his armor, His armor was soaked with blood and golden dust._

 _His sword was red and covered with monster blood, There was only two words that described Percy Jackson as of the moment Fucking WET._

 _When the hunters stepped out of the woods Chiron was smiling and bowing, "It is a honor Lady Artemis" Then a 12 year old looking Girl stepped out and nodded to Chiron "It is no problem, My father wanted me and my hunters to hunt these monsters down anyways." Chiron nodded and started walking towards me "Percy… thank you for what you did or atleast tried to do, I myself trust you just try to start a fresh beginning and the campers will start getting used to you." I nodded in appreciation._

 _The Hunters of Artemis were going to be staying for a few days, Nothing is better than staying with dozen manhating girls here in camp. I went to the training area to see a few Girls and Lady Artemis herself. I started walking towards one of the training dummies and started cutting it, a few minutes passed and I could not see one thing I was just focused and just like it happened with the monsters I only saw red around me my instincts took over and when I came back to reality I was being glared by almost every single hunter including Lady Artemis,_ _ **Well this is awkward**_ _I thought to myself I checked to see if my training dummy was there but was greeted with only one piece of it on the floor._

 _Apparently Lady Artemis seemed to be impressed, but I was more worried about turning into a jackelope so I quickly excused myself and started walking towards my cabin. My cabin? Oh yes when I was claimed and swore all my loyalty to the Olympians I came back to see a small golden cabin awaiting me, It looked like an outcast but It was something, Inside there were no statues or anything at all to praise the titan king himself, which did not really worry me, I had a place to stay afterall. I laid down in my bed thinking about all the things that happened to me the past years, I been running all my life from monsters and Then I came to here to learn I was a son of a god or a Titan in my case, then learned that my father does not give two shits about me, considering Kronos eating his kids when they were little it did not really bother me that much._

 _I woke up to a horn, I wore my green shirt and my jeans, nothing special I am not really the morning person, after getting out of my cabin I walked towards the main area where Chiron already was standing, I sat at my table and started eating. A few minutes later Chiron started speaking "Heroes, today we shall have our traditional Capture the flag game to honor Lady Artemis and Her hunters." I was NOT looking forward to being stabbed by an electric spear but then Chiron spoke again "For the new campers, this is a capture the flag only against the hunters so the camp is united against the hunters." Oh Great I thought to myself now I was against the manhatings huntresses, Great…_

 _When everyone took their position, The horn sounded, I was on guard duty as always so I just sat around mostly but one thing I will make sure to remember is always DO GUARD DUTY against the huntresses, so far I have only heard the screams of boys, I was not looking forward to this. I kept my eyes open until I heard a noise from one of the woods I readied my sword, I was greeted by no one which confused me, but then I heard a scream, It was the scream of a girl and I could hear arrows, First I thought to myself that It was a camper going against a huntress but I was the only one this far back._

 _I walked slowly towards the screams and I saw one huntress battling a giant. I mean the giant was atleast 10 feet tall and he had a huge sword that probably woowuld not be blocked by two small hunting knives, without thinking I stepped infront of the somewhat injured laying huntress. The giant seemed confused but then smiled "Ah two birds in one aye?" I quickly took the huntress to safety, she had black silky hair and she was pretty, I will admit. She was looking at me confused but I put her down to only see a GIANT chasing me…. When I put her to a safe place, or somewhere safe from what I consider safe… I took my sword out the giant smiled at me and with lightning speed raised his sword and fainted a strike. I was surprised by the speed and was swept to the floor with the flat side of his huge blade. I quickly picked myself up, The giant seemed cocky and was about to strike but this time I answered his attack with one of mine own_

 _It was a good fight, I will admit I was swinging left and right and he was blocking and attacking with faints or whatever he could do to kill me. I was getting tired and I knew If this kept going like this I would not stand a chance so I focused on time all around me and Hit my sword to the ground making time stop. The giant was now scared, I could see him pissing his pants, this time it was my turn to smile. I slowly walked towards the giant and raised my blade, I stabbed it across his heart and the giant let out a painful scream. I took the sword out from his heart and quickly ran back towards the huntress._

 _Her eyes were wide from shock, I guess my powers do surprise people…. I quickly picked her up bridal style, which is not the wisest considering she is a man hating huntress until I heard more noises and cheers. I saw Lady Artemis making her way up to where I was with the… huntress so I quickly fell to the floor and acted like She beat me in a fight. The huntress was confused and she looked at me for a good minute but was interrupted by a laughing Artemis looking at us. Our position was a little weird, She was on top of me with a dagger on my throat. A few minutes later I started walking towards my cabin and saw the same girl coming towards me "Hey, Thank you for saving my life and doing… that" she seemed a little annoyed by the fact that she just apologized to a boy. "No problem, You would have done the same for me" I said, smiling she was a little shocked to say the least, she probably expected me to brag or be arrogant._

 _She then said "My name is Zoe Nightshade, Liuetanant of the Hunters" I now was a little proud because I just saved one of the leading huntresses and she apologized to me! Whatever I thought to myself "I am Percy Jackson Nice to meet you" I said, but she seemed to be looking at my eyes, My golden eyes. I realized she was looking for an explanation so I started speaking up "Oh… Uh I am the son of Kronos well not the evil one I guess" She seemed to be holding her dagger a little harder which I gulped at the thought. "I swore by the river Styx and by Chaos that I would be loyal to Olympus no matter what so do not worry, I wont be an evil person." She seemed to be a little more relaxed but was still a little taken back from the fact that I was the kid of an evil power hungry paranoid kid eating Titan King._

 _In the main area I learned that Lady Artemis was gone to hunt down a monster by herself meaning the hunters would stay here. I was eating a delicious steak until the Oracle somehow managed to come and started speaking_

" _Five Shall go west to the Goddess in chains_

 _One Shall be lost in the land without rain_

 _The bane of Olympus shows the trail_

 _Campers and hunters combined shall prevail_

 _The Titans curse must one withstand_

 _And One shall perish by a parents hand"_

 _I gulped hearing the prophecy Looking around I was met with the same exact action from the hunters and the campers. "There shall be a meeting in the Big House we shall decide on who goes and what should happen" Chiron said. When I got into the Big House I was a little scared to say the least. I took my seat at the far end of the table and awaited for the others. The hunters were a little mad about going on a quest with campers but Chiron and Zoe managed to calm them down. "Now Zoe, It looks like this is a quest for you, so you shall pick who goes with you." Zoe Nodded before picking one hunter in the name of Phoebe a satry named Grover and another huntress in the name of Bianca. Then she looked around her and pointed at me "You Perseus If you would like can accompany us in the quest aswell." I was surprised that I was picked, I thought she would just pick a smart Athena Girl but I just nodded. "You shall leave at daylight tommarow, Argus will be awaiting with the van, now Go to sleep you will need it" Chiron said, I nodded and made my way towards the cabin._

 _Here goes nothing…._

 **Now I understand some of you might find this chapter a little boring but Don't worry I will try to upload another one by today or tommarow again! I read a few reviews and I was actually happy you guys found the concept cool, I will work on my spacing aswell and will try other methods to make this the most enjoyable for you guys. I am going to decide to keep a few alive, so this won't be the same as the others as who I might be pairing, I still have not decided yet, But after this series I am going to be making a sequel to this so Who knows maybe I could do that there with the new characters.**

 **Thanks to Memaraii InfiniteClockWise, Skyrunner7 and the person that suggested a few things for reading and taking your time to help me out! I will be reading every single review and will try to do something exciting.**

 **Next chapter may come out today or tommarow! So I hope you stick with me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys before you guys start reading the story, this story won't exactly be the same as the books so most parts of the quest will be skipped and replaced with some of mine own, I believe you guys already read a lot of Fanfic with this quest and prophecy so I just want to make it a little new for you guys. Next chapter might be out today again, or tomorrow Thank you for the reviews. I also want to give a quick shoutout to InfiniteClockWise as he is helping me shape the story and fill in the gaps I usually forget with his reviews so thank you my friend**

**Flash Back- 4 years ago when Percy was 11**

 _Percy was running through the woods again, he was used to running from monsters, all he had to do was just lose or hide from the monster. He left out a scream when he tripped over a wooden branch, The monster got closer and Percy could almost see the smirk from the monsters face. Percy closed his eyes being ready to die, to end his suffering at last but the pain never came, he opened his eyes slowly to see a 30 year old man fighting the monster with a sword, he was skilled and fast he killed the monster in two swings._

 _When the monster turned into golden dust the man came closer to Percy smiling at him "Its okay I am only here to help" the man said, Percy still scared was unsure on what to do but just listened the man. After a long conversation with the man he found out that the man was a demigod and he too ran away from monsters when he was little. The man took Percy in and fed him, gave him shelter and practiced with him. Everyday they practiced for hours learning new techniques faints and footwork._

 _His name was Nico, he was a son of Hades.(Got you there didn't I in this story Nico was not in Lotus Hotel so he will be around 30-40 years old I hope that's fine)_

 _They were training again practicing, and Percy got really good, he was able to beat Nico easily Percy was now 15 years old. "Good Job Percy you have gotten very good in the span of 4 years you will make a great her-" Nico was cut off by a huge explosion nearby Percy took out his sword Nico gave him, There were atleast 50 Monsters all coming to them Nico told Percy to run and without a second thought he ran away forgetting the blade Nico gave him, when Percy looked back Nico had 50 skeleton warriors defending off huge monsters He sent a silent Prayer to Hades before running for his life._

 _There was a hellhound chasing Percy and he was running for hours now He would not dare die on Nico after the sacrifice he made for Percy until he came near Camp Halfblood and his story began…._

 _ **Present-Percy POV**_

 _Percy woke up from his dream, these past weeks he forgot about Nico, the man that has sacrificed himself for Percy, he felt guilty for not remembering him but he quickly gathered the thoughts away remembering he had a quest he had to go to. Apparently Annabeth too joined their little quest to find The goddess in chains, Percy learned that Artemis went missing so they knew they were searching for Artemis at this point._

 _Percy put on a Yellow shirt and Jeans he also brushed his hair to his side, even know he was surprised by how good he looked with his golden eyes and slightly messy Hair, he could see his chest and slight abs from his shirt easily. When Percy stepped outside Zoe, Annabeth Phoebe and Grover were already ready awaiting for him he heard Zoe making a complaint about boys and how late they always were but he ignored her and started making his way towards the group. Bianca apparently was very sick so they replaced her with Annabeth. When Percy made his way up to the group a van pulled up with Argus inside. He handed the keys to Zoe who entered the drivers seat. The group was in the van for a long time usually telling stories to each other, Annabeth was also sometimes tried to get Percy's attention by walking to him or "accidentally" bumping to him. For Percy Annabeth was a friend but she was beautiful in her own ways, her blonde hair and her gray eyes were perfect and he loved looking at them, She was also smart and funny. The group made a stop when a Limousine pulled up next to them from the Beautiful Limousine a muscular man wearing sun glasses and a Nice leather jacket got out, He simply tapped the window of the Van "Someone would like to talk with Percy Jackson" he pointed to the limousine. The group was a little suspicious until the muscular man introduced himself as Ares, so Percy simply got out of the van and started making his way to the Limousine_

 _When he got inside it smelled like perfume In a good way, inside the car was the prettiest woman that Percy has ever seen in his life, she was perfect, her makeup her hair everything was beautiful about her. The woman started laughing, at first Percy was confused but when he looked at the wet spot on his shirt he realized he was staring at her for a good minute just drooling. "A cute hero you are aren't you?" She said Percy realized the beautiful woman infront of him was no one else other than Aphrodite herself, Goddess of love and many sexual things. He quickly bowed to her, "W-Wh-What would you like m- my lady" She started laughing "Just call me Aphrodite" she smiled at Percy who nodded._

" _The quest infront of you will be hard, but remember do everything for love forget quest if you have to listen to your heart" Percy was deep in thought " I can't let any of my friends down, I am sorry" Percy tried to open the Limousines door but could not, he was looking to a smiling Aphrodite, I will let you leave under one condition. Percy was scared now, but Aphrodite simply said "Just a kiss and you can go" Percy was confused but he simply just kissed her in the cheek, when he got close the smell and everything turned pink, he was now tied to the cars seat and could not move, everything turned Pink and Percy was now very scared, Aphrodite leaned forward and kissed him from the lips and after a good 10 minutes Percy left the car dumbfounded and creeped out, he looked at his pants and left out a sigh of relief that she did not go that far._

 _When Percy got back into the Van everyone was staring at him "Where have you been Percy we were getting worried!" Annabeth Said "I uh I wa- I was uhh planning our quest with uh Ares." He facepalmed himself mentally but the group just let it slide for now. After a good 2 hours they finally reached to the mountain they were looking for, Percy got incredibly close with Zoe and they started being friends in most the journey, they laughed and talked with each other. The group got out of the van and started climbing up the mountain, when they reached the entrance Percy could see 2 girls coming out. Zoe simply said "Sisters I have came here to talk with Father" One of the girls said "Sister? I don't see a sister I only see a traitor, if you want to talk with father you might aswell just die by ladon himself." One of the girls simply touched the dragon that was sleeping, the fucking Dragon that…. Was guarding the apples of immortality or the golden apples. But Percy knew how to avoid the Dragon in their time with Zoe, Percy shared his dreams about Artemis holding the sky, and Zoe told Percy about the dragon who only guarded the apples and couldn't go further from the trees. So Percy and the group walked as far as they could get from the Dragon, surprisingly it was pretty easy but the hard part would only begin now. Percy could see Artemis holding the sky when Artemis saw the group she spoke up "Don't! It is a trap!" Percy and the group ignored her cries of help until they were interrupted by the Titan Atlas "Well, Well well Welcome, heroes I hope the journey here was comfortable, as you won't be that comfortable in the afterlife." He said smiling at them, Zoe was working on the chains from where Artemis was holding the sky he gave Zoe one last look before charging the Titan._

 _Atlas was fast for his size, Very fast and incredibly skilled with it, Percy was distracting Atlas mostly by stabbing his legs and arms but The titan only left out an annoyed scream fighting even more viciously. Atlas feinted an attack Percy blocked it barely but Atlas just swept Percy's feet with his javelin. Percy rolled just in time to avoid being gutted by a huge javelin. Percy knew he couldn't survive much longer so in a desperate attempt he made time slow, but with his energy barely left it only would last 10 seconds, He ran to where Artemis was "My lady go fight the Titan I will hold the sky for you!" Artemis looked at me dumbfounded "You won't last a second you can't!" Percy shook his head "We don't have much time the time spell will last any second now. Now or never my lady" She nodded her head before Percy crawled to where the Sky was. When Artemis was about to leave Percy took her hands and sent out a new burst of energy to her using Hestias powers. She nodded in Appreciation but once she left the sky to Percy, life was just like Tartarus._

 _It was really painfull all muscles ached in Percy's body he was already tired but this only made the situation worse, He could see the blood coming out from his eyes. He saw Artemis fighting the Atlas before she spoke in Percy's mind "Be ready Perseus" He nodded to Artemis who was still fighting the Titan fiercefully, she was swinging her hunting knives left and right in matters of seconds, the titan could not keep up with the speed the Olympian goddess was attacking with. Artemis finally feinted a strike which Atlas could not keep up with and she kicked him to where Percy was Atlas only said "NO! NOT AGAIN!" before Percy crawled out just in time as Atlas took the sky. But before Atlas did carry the sky he threw his javelin on where Zoe was standing at, Percy's eyes widened In shock before He jumped infront of Zoe only to be struck by a huge javelin right on his chest._

 _Before the world darkened he heard Annabeth screaming aswell as Zoe and Artemis looking at him with shock, He could see the tears falling from Zoe's cheeks as he smiled just a little bit, Percy defied the fates he changed fate itself by jumping infront of Javelin for Zoe. Percy simply just smiled at Zoe who was holding him before he let darkness take over him._

 _He waited to be in Elysium or Ashpodel Meadows but it never came, was he going to Tartarus because he was the son of Kronos? Percy paled a bit thinking of it but nothing happened. It was like he was in a dream, he saw an orb a light orb, something that radiated power only to be transformed into a man with a black suit. His eyes were made of stars and the Galaxies there was only one thing that came to Percy's mind Chaos…._

 _The man looked at Percy smiling "Hello little hero I see you have been brought down here by the three old ladies." Percy paled a bit more but the man just smiled "Don't worry you are not going to Tartarus just because you defied fate, Actually what you did there was pretty brave and good, You know my entertainment is watching things like this, it is like a TV show to me! Your mortals use the TV to watch fake things going on while I watch the real drama!" "Anyways I wanted to see you myself Son of Kronos, now I am here to tell you one thing, when you swore your loyalties to Olympus you also swore by my name, so I decided I won't be releasing you of your oath because you are unfortunately still needed in Earth." Chaos simply smiled "Now earth is my favorite planet, most drama and the best technology is there! Why would I want its population and gods destroyed? So I will give you a choice,, You can go back there and you will live or you can be in Tartarus and enjoy life there." Chaos simply just smiled again "The fates are rather angry… because they will have to write fate itself again… So they want you in Tartarus" Percy paled "I uh would like to go bac- back? Uh his highness or m- My lord uh My lady too" The man laughed and turned into a woman in a suit this time "I was actually a woman first but you Mortals just believed that I was a man so yes I do have two forms, but just call me Chaos" Percy nodded "Uh thank you Chaos…." The man nodded before he clapped and Percy was in Camp Halfblood laying on… his… shroud Percy paled "Oh fuc-" He saw arrows with fire coming through the direction of his "body" he jumped out of his death bed and started swimming towards the shore._

 _When Percy reached the shore the camp was silent, everyone was looking at him dumbfounded shocked and many feelings at once. "Uh Hi!" Percy said before the Camp started cheering up and tackling him I guess Percy was famous after what he did._

 _Percy was walking towards his cabin after a good hour of hugging and kisses from Aphrodite and all the other cabins, he was exhausted he passed the Artemis cabin and just as he was about to enter his cabin the door from the Artemis cabin opened and Percy was face to face with Zoe who was looking at Percy With shock. "Hello" Percy said before smiling, Zoe started walking towards him and Percy prepared himself…_

 _ **And that's another chapter in one day! The next chapter might be out today or tomorrow again, I will be uploading daily because your reviews just motivate me to do more! I hope I kind of answered the questions some of you had and I hope you are satisfied with the whole thing, Percy won't become the heir of Chaos or some weird things like that, Chaos simply just cares and praises Percy for the sacrifices he did nothing else. And as far as the story goes This might not or might be a PercyXZoe story but probably not I will be making a poll for that. I hope you guys are satisfied with how things turned out though! Please keep reviewing and reading guys I will be uploading chapters daily or 2-3 chapters everyday. Again, shoutout to InfiniteClockWise for reviewing and reading and giving me suggestions for this whole story I appreciate, respond and read every single review so don't be afraid to criticize me and my story! We all learn from our mistakes just be polite about it**_ __ _ **Thank you for reading guys and who knows I might put up another chapter today again**_ __ __


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, I am sorry guys but hear me out for the past 4 years I been rowing which is a sport obviously now I am in the Varsity version of it for the high school team leaving me little to no time to keep up with my school work since I get home around 8 Pm by the time I shower study do homework I get like no time to write this, Give me around 2 weeks or so to get used to this new Varsity schedule and I will start uploading 3 times or 4 times a week maybe daily again but anyways… still sorry about the long wait. I also changed my username for personal reasons.**

 **Percy POV**

I saw Zoe staring at me in shock, I paled just a little bit as I know the hunters do have a good reputation for slapping people. She started walking towards me and… slapped me, of course this one was one heck of a slap it will leave a mark for quite some time in my opinion but I am glad I am just alive.

"You stupid boy, I don't need you to protect me everytime!" Zoe said I kind of did expect an answer like this but I could see deep in her eyes that she was grateful but her pride was just getting in the way "Why thank you" I said grinning sheepishly, "Boys…" Zoe said as she got inside her cabin.

I was expecting more of a warm welcome but I guess being slapped and confronted by the girl you took a javelin for is fine too, I said to myself. One thing I have realized is that I was tired like super tired I don't even know how I am standing right now as I entered my cabin I jumped to my bed groaning and within seconds I was in the realm of Morpheus.

I was in a dark place, reminded me of the Underworld, I heard a few voices come deep inside from what it looked like a pit I decided to hear conversation. "My lord the Boy has defeated Atlas and the Goddess escaped" the voice sounded like a young man but clearly he was terrified. Then a deep EVIL voice followed "That pathetic excuse of a titan… I should have killed him myself!" he roared "The boy…. How does he live I claimed him! He is supposed to die my paranoid son was supposed to kill that boy!" he roared again, the younger man spoke up "It seems he has made a few friends, my lord, he is very powerful with time too."

"When I form fully I shall unleash my wrath the King of The titan's wrath!" The deep voice screamed, My eyes were wide in shock that deep evil voice was no one but the King of The titans himself… Kronos, My father. I realized that the pit I was standing near was Tartarus, Oh now I was scared but Kronos must have felt my presence because he started laughing "We have an intruder" Kronos said laughing my eyes widened in shock I tried my best to run but the pit sucked me in, I was falling fast I was screaming before I woke up.

I was drenched in sweat, my breathing was heavy and I was scared, I looked outside but realized it was night. I quickly put on a shirt and got outside to get some fresh air, my mind was stacked with questions concerns, If Kronos was to form the demigods would not stand a chance… I decided to consult Chiron about my dream. I started making my way to the beach, though I wasn't a son of Poseidon the smell and the calm waves hitting the shore just relaxed me so I made my way towards the beach.

To my surprise there was another person there from afar the figure looked like a girl her hair was black and she had a silver uniform, It reminded me of Zoe so I made my way towards the figure. I sat down next to a girl, I could easily see her features now, Yep definitely Zoe. She stiffened a bit but when she saw me she relaxed a bit. "What are you doing here, Perseus." Zoe said "Nothing really, I had… dreams lets say so I went to the only place that relaxed me." I said She smiled "This place relaxes me also the Moon is as bright as the sun here." I nodded then she said "Thank you… for earlier, I was certain I was going to di-" I stopped her "No you were not going to Zoe I wouldn't let the Most man hating hunter that is somehow my friend die on me" I said grinning a bit She too smiled just a bit "You know… you are different Perseus, I expected you to brag… or expect something in return, like a prize." I shook my head "No, I did my duty as a friend and as a quest member that is all, you would have done the same."

She smiled again "You really are… different" she said before standing and heading towards her cabin I looked at her one last time before turning back to the beach. Zoe was really pretty and nice "She is a hunter No…" I said to myself before going back to my cabin.

It was a sunny day outside and there was another capture the flag game today against the hunters… perfect nothing better than a dozen man hating hunters shooting arrows at you. I got into my armor as always and looked at myself in awe, I am not the most bragging type person but I was as handsome as always, my golden eye shining like I am a god along with my straight but firm posture, I could see the muscles from the shirt I am wearing, no wonder why the Aphrodite girls kept looking at me… I smiled and pushed the weird thought aside.

I was on flag duty for many reasons, the most skilled hunters would rush the flag and try to capture it I knew for a fact that Zoe would also be there to make a fool of me. I was standing and having a good time and I heard a few noises around the woods "Thank you for coming today hunters! How may I help?" I asked grinning as 7 hunters appeared circling me, Zoe was also there with a smirk on her face "Well well well! If it isn't the brave Jackson!" She said with a smile. The other hunters were also smiling evilly, I mean they knew how to scare the crap out of a person I will give them that.

In a matter of seconds they all at once started rushing me with their daggers out I smiled before letting my instincts take over, I was thought this by the demigod called Nico, I just wish he was here, but I was sure he was dead. **or is he? XD** I focused mostly on my blocking since they could only attacks in groups of two I just focused on my blocks, one of the hunters swung at me with a wide arc, I saw an opportunity to strike after I side stepped her attack, I quickly ran towards her and dodged another set of daggers before slamming my sword to her face. I had no wishes to be turned into a Jackelope so I used the hilt of the sword.

I took out a few more hunters and only a 2 hunters remained in the field, One being Zoe and one being Phoebe, two of the most skilled and the experienced hunters. Phoebe quickly drew her bow and fired two sets of arrows at my legs. "Ouch! Not fair!" I said but she just grinned "Oops" The an idea came, being the son of a mighty Titan of time I focused and my eyes started glowing bright gold. Phoebe knew what was coming for her as she paled a bit "Oops" I said smiling I quickly ran towards her and knocked her out with the hilt of my sword only to be tackled by Zoe afterwards. As I lost my focus the time came back to Normal, she knew I would use the time again so she lunged at me like a madman swinging left and right, jumping and slashing. There was no way in Hades that I would have the focus of making time stop again so I started parrying and slashing with my own blade aswell.

She swung right I blocked right our blades meeting each others, the sound of the two celestial bronze metals clanking was hard to ignore also… She fainted a strike on me and swept my feet but before she could attack again I quickly rolled away I fainted and acted like I was going to attack from the bottom but quickly slammed by swords hilt to her stomach making Zoe stumble back. She LOOKED… mad So I prepared myself again, this time she was giving all she got and I was having a hard time blocking the Former lieutenants attacks. She had over a millenias experience and I was somehow doing pretty good, I was getting tired quickly though she seemed to recognize this as she pushed on her attacks, attacking with more power and speed.

The fight went for another five minutes I slashed to her left as she parried it and lunged herself at me I side stepped and tackled her with my feet as she ran towards me. I predicted her rolling away as I jumped straight towards her, landing right on top of her. Her eyes were wide and looked deep in my golden eyes, it was a perfect moment all time slowed the birds and the animals stopped making noises as from what It looked like the whole nature was watching us. I couldn't stop myself from looking away she was beautiful she leaned towards me and just as I started leaning forward she hit me in the face and quickly put her dagger at my throat. I was dumbstruck I couldn't even breathe and she smirked "Yield?" I looked at her and nodded my head as she made her way towards the flag and ran away with it.

The only thing I could do was to just watch her run away with my jaw on the floor, I really was a bloody idiot for thinking she would kiss me. I was not going to fall for the hunter She swore an oath and I had no rights to release her from it. But I couldn't stop myself from thinking of how beautiful this one bloody lieutenant was, why did she have to be so beautiful… I thought to myself before picking myself up and walking towards the main area.

 **And there goes another chapter, we had a little moment for Zoe and Percy however this does not mean that these two will be our pair. That is for you to decide so Yep here are the characters that I can pair for this story. Just a heads up, If you want this story to be a Pertemis one I can do it but there would have to be a few tragic events and heartbreaking things happenening for that to happen. But yeah feel free to Vote for the character you want for our handsome hero! *As I am straight (No Offense to anyone) I am afraid I wont be able to pair Nico or other people with Percy as I do not know how things happen around two males you know…. Feel free to vote by posting the person you want in the review section or Pm's I will be updating the poll every chapter and I will keep it for a while so all of you will have time to vote! One more thing, I can also do goddesses too for the pairing but only a few of them. You can PM me or post them in the review sections but It would be kind of weird. I also wont be pairing Percy with Thalia or Bianca as they are cousins… so Please don't think that will happen XD**

 **Zoe:**

 **Artemis :**

 **Annabeth:**

 **Piper:**

 **Reyna(Later in the chapters)**

 **These are all the ones I can remember but again suggest or post them in the review or Pm's I will gladly add them here, Peace people and I hope you have enjoyed just a little bit by this chapter. Next chapter We will have Chiron and Percy talk about Kronos and slowly start our path to adventures heartbreaks and many more things.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I am back at it again with a new chapter, just to make things clear, I am not planning on pairing Percy and Zoe as it would not make sense, I mean I can write it but like… you know It does not make sense to pair our guy with a man hating hunter. I am sorry for those that wanted it but I think I got a few Annabeth's for the "vote" So I think this will be a Percy and an Annabeth one, again sorry If you wanted something else but I promise other stories I might start posting soon after finishing this one will have other pairings. Percy basically just admires the beauty of Zoe nothing else I just kind of played you guys there but this chapter we will start having our 2 characters warm up to each other etc.. I am not really comfortable writing love stories as I have never in my life done a thing like it so If it is awkward Sorry I guess by writing and reading more I will also gain some experience but enough talk lets start this up.**

 _Flashback Third Person View_

It was a depressing day, the weather was grey and the clouds covered the sun, the streets were empty except one man. He was a tall figure standing around 6 feet with bright golden eyes from the outside it looked like a regular man but little did the mortals know it was the Titan King himself.

The titan king has earned himself a mortals body with the help of a few monsters but The Titan King knew that this form would not last long as a mortal can not bare too much raw power within him. The Titan King had a dangerous idea that was never done before by other titans, a legacy a child that would bare the power of the titan king himself. The mortal he was controlling was apparently a man called Paul Blofis the husband of a woman called Sally, Kronos knew where the couple lived, he started making his way towards the apartment that the two mortals lived.

As he entered the house he was greeted by a happy wife that would soon carry his legacy, Kronos without looking back closed the doors and prepared himself.

 _9 months later_

 _The hospital was busy today as the newborn baby was looked with awe, every nurse and doctors looked at the baby with slight awe, bright golden eyes and a smile. Sally looked at the baby with awe also. Its been months since Kronos abandoned Paul's body, though he was evil he still wanted his son to live happily and raised properly but little did he know that this little baby would become Percy Jackson, the boy who thinks for others before himself._

 _Present day_

The capture the flag game was rough, I was tricked by Zoe, man… she did know how to trick me. The campers as always were scattered around the forest injured with arrows sticking from their stomach legs, and by the gods their manhoods. No wonder why the campers hated when the hunters came to camp, it always ended with broken noses and broken parts of their bodies. I made my way towards my cabin it was nothing, really Just a place for me to sleep in and put my stuff so I don't fell left out I guess. I was just sitting on my cabin before someone knocked, I really didn't get a lot of visits it was usually kids telling me about the activities and such. I opened the door revealing a slightly nervous Annabeth to say I was surprised would be a understatement the Athena kids did not really like me, I guess they just thought me as a traitor or whatever they think in their big intelligent brains.

"Uh.. Hello Perseus" she said "Percy, call me Percy please…" I corrected her, she just nodded. "I was wondering if we could talk…" she said "Yeah sure, lead the way Annabeth" I said. We eventually came to a beach it was pretty quite, she seemed to be in thought, probably thinking about on ways to talk to me. "I just wanted to say.. that ahh.. I am sorry for the way that the Athena cabin is acting… bad towards you If you need anyone to talk with or need help from you can always find me…" she said swallowing a littleI was a little shocked, you barely witnessed an Athena kid apologizing and swallowing their pride. "Thank you Annabeth, I will keep that in my mind, if you need someone to talk or need help also, you can find me" I said smiling a little, I swear I saw pink spots on her cheeks after that smile.

After Annabeth left another person walked towards me, I could feel the godly energy and Aura surrounding the person, I saw a pair of silver eyes looking straight at mine, This person was no one else but Artemis herself… the man hating goddess who does a great job keeping the jackelope population up and healthy. She looked a little… nervous and started speaking "Thank you… Perseus for saving my hunter and my friend, and also holding the sky for me, for your bravery I will grant something that you wish." She grumbled a little saying that I smirked at her making her stiffen a little, whatever she was thinking… she was a little scared. By the gods I am not a fool like Hercules or some random pervert. I smiled "Anything?" she quickly nodded looking a little more nervous, It probably was not normal for her to grant wishes from males. "I want you to stop calling me Perseus, and just call me Percy" She let out a breath and looked at me shocked, her eyes filled with surprise and shock. "Tha- That's it? That is what you want? Nothing else" she said a little surprised "Yep, that is all I want my lady" I said while bowing "Uh… well.. okay then Percy, I will see you later" she said quickly.

I smiled again, she really did not expect that and I also had no wishes to turn into a jackelope so I think I might have gained a pardon aswell. I started making my ways toward the big house, I had things to talk about with Chiron… including the dreams with Kronos and his possibility to rise again. Chiron welcomed me warmly, the Centaur liked me I guess, Afterall I did help out a lot defending the camp from an army of monsters "My boy! What is it you need?" he asked me "I was wondering… if you could get the cabin leaders together for a quick meeting… I have some disturbing news…" Chiron paled a bit but nodded.

Dinner went pretty quiet I could see the flames dim, there was no excitement until Chiron stepped up and hit his hooves a few times to gain the attention of the campers, "Cabin leaders there shall be a meeting in 15 minutes, please do not be late" after saying that the flames went high again, I guess some people were excited or curious.

I made my way towards my cabin until I saw a shadow pass. I stiffened a bit but took out my sword that was given to me by a strange man, I made my way towards the shadow but I gasped at the sight. I saw a middle aged man looking at me smiling this man was no one but Nico himself looking at me proudly. "Nico!" I screamed a little bit running to hug the man "Isn't this the Brave Jackson" he said chuckling a bit. "Thank you… thank you for saving me and risking your life… for me Thank you Nico" I said stuttering a bit "No problem cuz that's why cousins are here" he said smirking a bit "Why are you here?" I asked he just shrugged "Can't a man see the place where he grew up? I also want to see that old centaur" he said smiling I nodded and led him to the big house "There is a meeting so you came just in time, come join me I think you deserve to know what I have… seen" I said paling just a little. "Alright you can go in I am known for my flasy entrances" he said with an evil grin on his face. I shuddered just a bit Hey! Shadows can be creepy!

I entered the cabin to the sight of the cabin leaders all looking at me Some kid from the Dionysus cabin, Will Solace from the Apollo, Annabeth from the Athena, Lou Ellen from Hecate, Backendorf from the Hephaestus cabin and Silena from the Aphrodite and Clarrisse from Ares. Chiron nodded "Welcome cabin leaders, as to why you are all here Percy had a few things to sa-" He was cut off when the temperature in the room dropped, a powerful dark aura surrounding the room a few of the cabin leaders and Chiron looked worried all taking out their weapons before I started laughing loudly earning a glare from everyone.

"What are you lauging at Prissy?" Clarisse said with an angry glare until another person started laughing next to me everyone looked at the figure next to me, there stood Nico the son and the prince of the underworld. Chiron then smiled "Nico! Long time no see my boy! You have grown!" He said "It is good to see you too old man, been busy at the underworld lately, you know just Prince stuff" after hearing those words everyone's jaw dropped but me and Chiron just smirked. "Yo- you are the Prince of the U-underworld?" Annabeth said slightly nervous managing an awkward bow, but Nico just laughed "No need for that bowing stuff and yes, I am the prince of the underworld now you better show me respect or I will send you all to fields of punishment if you don't bow right now" Nico said with a harsh tone and an angry glare, shadows surrounding him, everyone paled and bowed before Nico started laughing again  
"I can- I can't stop.. la-laughing!" he said with a few breaks as he was busy laughing. "Guys relax I am only joking, just call me Nico" I saw everyone's skin color returning after that.

Chiron then cleared his throat "Let us then get into our topic then" he said nodding towards me I nodded and stood up "Alright everyone, I saw a dream… last night I think… my fat- Kronos is rising" I said I could see Chiron and the cabin leaders paling a bit "Are you sure my boy? Did you hear or Gods forbid… see him?" Chiron said I shook my head, "No but I heard him talk to a younger boy, he kept calling him Lord and… their voices came from the deepest parts of Tartarus… I.. I was standing near the pit itself hearing their conversation… I heard him talk about me… also". I swallowed all eyes were on me, I hated the attention, I could see a few people looking at me suspiciously "He also talked about me… said something about me being a failure." Nico then spoke up "I think I know why… you were a failure to him, he expected you to be an arrogant power hungry greedy person, like the sons of Zeus, Thunder rumbled and a few campers paled "You know its true Uncle!" the thunders stopped "Anyways back to the topic, seeing you saving a lot of lives and standing up for the camp he knew you would not betray them… also were you somehow claimed?" Nico asked. I nodded "Yes I uh was claimed" Nico nodded again what happened when you were claimed?" he asked "I uh was shot by Chiron then was bringed to Olymp-" Before I could continue Nico cut me off "Exactly! he claimed you so you would be in danger and would be in the presence of Zeus who Kronos knew of his paranoia, he must have planned something, something to break you, to break your pure heart so he would then turn you against Olympus and the demigods." Nico said "He probably planned something for you.. when you uh.. reached Tartarus." I paled at the thought of being in Tartarus and being near Kronos.

"But what? Happened I mean I know my uncle… he is quite the paranoid man what did you do that made you live?" Nico asked looking at me curious "I uh swore in the name of Chaos and Styx that I would be loyal to Olympus until I die, or betrayed by Olympus itself." Nico nodded taking it in "I admit, the plan was smart but risky again, you made the right choice Percy by pledging yourself to Olympus, gods forbid I wonder what would have happened to us if a powerful Titan controlling time and a demi… uh demititan? I guess that's what we should call you… also controlling time with the ability of swordsmanship fought against us…" I looked to see everyone staring at me in shock and Nico for the things he has just said, even Annabeth looked at Nico with respect for figuring out why I was a failure and was claimed… or here in this world at first place.

"Then that concludes our meeting, Percy you will come to Olympus with me and Nico to explain the situation to the gods" Chiron said I nodded "I will just gather a few things and will be ready to go" I said, Chiron nodded very well my boy be ready."

 **And that ends our 5** **th** **chapter, Thanks to InfiniteClockwise and the other reviewers I had for suggesting and telling me a few things. I hope I have answered a few of your questions about Percy's birth and stuff. Next chapter might be out tomorrow, I will see what I can do about that but I will be updating pretty fast as long as you guys review and support the story, I would still post but my motivation sky rockets each time I see a review that is positive, or a review that simply and respectfully suggests or criticizes me, Again criticism is also important for me, I am a inexperienced writer I need all the advice you guys can give me so I improve and come at you guys with better chapters. I also want a few suggestions about Annabeth and Percy and how can they warm up to each other, just suggest a few starter things so I can add to that and make it less awkward as I can. Again, I am not really good with love stories so… yeah. If you enjoyed please leave a nice review and suggestions about Percy and Annabeth and how I should pull it off to start a nice friendship and then to a couple or whatever you call that. Sorry for not making this a Percy and Artemis or Percy and Zoe, this is my first story and I rather stick with the lore and do this a little bit normal, I mean In this story Percy is the son of Kronos… I think that is a huge change to the lore already. The other stories I might publish may have Percy and Artemis or Zoe or others, and to make a few more things clear, I read a lot of fanfiction and for some weird reason all of them are like Percy joining Chaos then covering his face with hoods with black whatever and Night swords like? What? XD No offense to anyone but This story will not have Percy as the pawn of Chaos and Percy will definitely not be having darn wings for sure… Anyways with that out of the way let me tell you the role of Chaos in this story, Basically Chaos is the creator of the universe in this fanfic obviously… then I added a bit information, I made Chaos a woman originally, I believe that both male or female genders are equal and they can both be powerful in many ways so Yes Chaos is originally a woman in this fanfic but with the gods or the demigods or the mortals think of him as a male Chaos also has a man form, which Percy saw. Let me answer your question again, when I said "mortals" as of the normal people, not demigods I referred the Chaos as the "god" some of us believe from the religiouns this age. Just for the sake of this fanfic, if there is any highly religious people reading this, Take no offense please I only referred to it for the sake of this fanfic. Anyways, thank you for reading and This is it for this chapter I also want to say hi to my sister… who is currently reading this and cringing at the story… hey cut me off some slack I am new to this! Whatever enough talking or in other words typing for me thank you for your nice reviews people**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, will be having a chapter out tomorrow, just wanted to say a few things. When putting these chapters up I try to do like 2-3k words each chapter and try to update everyday, with the busy schedule I have its very hard and I have to do a lot of sacrifices from other hobbies or studies to get these chapters out. I am not the person to get mad or sad about a review but next time while reviewing can you please be disrespectful and not refer to someone's hard work as "shit" next time? I mean I was gonna go to sleep but seeing that right there probably will keep me awake for a while. I am sorry to those that have been nice and been expecting a chapter but this is just a little message.**

 **I just want to make one thing clear again, when I said keeping to the lore I also did say that Percy was the son of Kronos in this fic. I also said that Percy being the son of Kronos is already a big change to the lore so I just wanted to make the pairs Annabeth and Percy. Keep in mind that this is m first time writing and publishing so I want to make it simple, as time moves on I will improve and get into more advanced things and pairings just be patient and stick with me for a while. To those that have been respectful and nice keep it up, I won't let the hate comments get me as long as you guys keep the nice reviews and suggestions going, thank you, again for sticking with me.**


End file.
